Is The One You Trust Really The One At All?
by yea yea yea
Summary: When Marissa will go away, Ryan will play...


IS THE ONE YOU TRUST REALLY THE ONE AT ALL?

Authors note: I really tried to make the characters as real as possible. This chapter is after Anna has dumped Seth. Now I know that I'm not the best writer but come on if I was don't you think I would put my talent to more use. But I have to say if it wasn't for my friend Kaia Lawson (by the way read her fanfic) who showed me this great site you wouldn't be reading my excellent work! Anyway I hope you will enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: As all of us have to say I did not create any of the characters or write any scripts or create the shows the O.C because if I did I would be rich sailing on a boat and doing something more valuable with my time like watching paint dry.

CHAPTER ONE

Is the one you trust really the one at all.

Ryan rolled over to see the wonderful early-morning face of his girlfriend Marissa. As he lay on the bed facing his perfect girl he wondered how he could be so lucky to end up with someone so beautiful and kind. Marissa opened her eyes and smiled at Ryan. Her eyes struggled to stay open, being it three in the morning.

'Go back to sleep Marissa, I'll sneak out before your mom wakes up.'

'No Ryan, we'll worry about her later.'

Her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep. Ryan kissed her on the forehead and headed for the bedroom door. Before he closed it behind him he whispered, 'sweet dreams.'

------------------------------------------------------------

Seth went into the kitchen to get his breakfast, looking as though he'd been up all night. Ryan gave him a sly smile and a pat on the back.

'Don't worry Seth, the first break up is always the hardest.'

'Yeah, easy for you to say. You've got the perfect girl-next-door.'

'Yeah I'm pretty lucky. But, come on Seth, all hope isn't lost for you. You know Summer's found out about you and Anna. She's called twice. Marissa says she pretty keen to get with you.'

'I know. I'm avoiding her. I don't want to hurt her again. You remember what happened last time.'

'You can't keep avoiding her. You're bound to run into her at school.'

'Something I'm not looking forward to. But if I see her I'm going to come out and say it.'

Seth paced around the kitchen.

'Summer, I don't want a relationship right now. I mean, I just broke up with Anna, blah, blah, blah. How does that sound Ryan?'

'Yeah, good…I suppose…if your going for the 'Joey-and-Dawson-lets-be-friends-routine'.

Ryan goes to the pool house leaving Seth alone to practise his speech to the toaster.

-----------------------

Ryan and Seth walked down the corridor and came in sight of Marissa and Summer. The two girls seemed to be in deep conversation for locker talk.

'Coop, I'm just going to come straight out with it and ask him. I mean, if Anna could see it, then he must know I like him.'

'Sum, you know he does. Just because he hasn't returned your calls, doesn't mean he doesn't want the same as you.'

As Seth and Ryan move closer to the girls, Seth stops and turns to Ryan.

'I can't do it.'

'Do what Seth, you mean being a man? If she could handle it once, she could handle it again.'

As Ryan and Seth joined Summer and Marissa, everything all of a sudden became quiet; like the awkward silence moment on first dates. Ryan then turned to Marissa, and said with a wink, 'let me walk you to your next class.'

Seth turned to Ryan and Marissa as they are walking away.

'Very subtle guys.'

Summer looked at Seth and smiled as he said this, but as soon as he turned to her, her smile disappeared. After several minutes of silence, at the same time they both said, 'look I have to talk to you.'

It turned silent again.

The bell suddenly rang, it's shrill sound piercing the silence. Seth sighed in relief and turned to Summer.

'Um…meet you in the library at 3:20.'

Summer smiled timidly as she watched Seth head to class.

------------------------------------------------

Marissa stoped off at home to get her science book, when her mom opened her bedroom door.

' Hey Marissa how about you and I go away for the weekend?'

Marissa just stood there without talking.

'So honey, what do you think?'

'I'd rather…'

'Oh it would be wonderful Marissa.'

Julie Cooper ran a hand through Marissa's hair not taking any notice of her daughters pleas.

'You know we haven't done anything for so long Marissa.'

'I suppose…'

Marissa trailed off aimlessly.

'Well it's settled a weekend at the holiday batch!'

'But Ryan is coming…'

'Look call him before we leave okay honey? Go pack, lets go before the 5pm traffic.'

Marissa went to her room and started packing.

--------------------------------------

Seth paced up and down the non-fiction bookstand waiting for Summer. Summer sneaks up behind him and jabs his sides, whispering in his ear, 'boo.'

' Oh hi Sum, how's it going?' He asked in his small talk conversation voice.

'You didn't ask me here for small talk Cohen.'

'Yeah you're right it's just that...okay…'

'Look Cohen, you obviously can't get it out, so I'll start for you.' Summer ran a hand through her hair nervously. ' I like you Cohen…like really like you and since you and Anna aren't together anymore…'

Seth hesitated. 'All right, I know what you're going to ask Summer and the answer is…well…look…the answer is no! I don't want a relationship I mean I just broke up with Anna and…'

Summer stood in front of Seth with a look of disbelief and letdown on her face. She didn't say anything and instead just stood there in shock.

'Uh-oh.' Seth realised the mistake he made.

Tactlessly trying to cover up what he had just said, he tried a different approach.

'Sum it's not that I don't like you…I mean…you're beautiful and smart, it's just that…'

'Just what Cohen? I don't get it! You kiss me and then choose Anna? Then _she_ dismisses _you_ and yet you still don't want me? What is it?' Summer exclaimed in anguish, still shaking, trying her best to keep back the tears.

'Sum,' Seth started. 'It's just that…'

'Well what?'

'Okay Summer fine! You want to know what it is? You change! How many guys have you been out with in the past two years? How do I know I won't get hurt?'

'What are you trying to say Seth?' Summer backed up in defiance.

'I can't trust you Summer!'

Seth stopped and tried to retract his words.

'I mean…'

But before Seth could finish, Summer had stormed out of the library angry and upset.

--------------------------------------

Ryan stood outside Marissa's house and rang the doorbell vigorously. After no reply he pulled out his phone and called Marissa's cell.

'Hey Marissa where are you?'

'Oh Ryan! I'm so sorry! I forgot to ring you!' Marissa exclaimed. 'Um…mom and I are spending a weekend together at the family batch, she kind of put me on the spot.'

'Oh…well…that okay.' Ryan said with a sigh.

'Look Ryan I'm really sorry, mom kind of pushed me into it.' Marissa lowered her voice a little, taking care to ensure her mother didn't hear her. 'You know what she's like, I'd rather be at home with you though.'

'Nah that's cool, I'll just hang out at the pool house. Have fun though okay babe?'

'Yeah I'll try but I'll be thinking of you most of the time. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Ryan put his phone in his pocket and sat on the Cooper's front steps thinking what could occupy him this weekend. His thoughts were interrupted by the disturbance of someone coming up the drive. Looking closely he saw it was Summer with tears streaming down her face. Ryan stood up to open Summer's car door.

' Summer are you okay? I take it Seth has told you?'

'Yea he has and obviously I was the last one to know, where's Coop I need to talk to her.'

'Sorry she's at the holiday batch with her mom.'

Ryan could see that this hurt Summer even more so he offered his help to Summer.

'Summer, I know I'm not Marissa but you can talk to me…that's if you want to?'

Summer hesitated but finally agreed to talk to him.

'Thanks Ryan.'

The two of them sat down on the steps of the Cooper's house and Summer told Ryan what had happened. They talked until it was dark.

'He said what Summer?'

'He can't trust me. I don't get he's always liked me and when I finally admit to him he runs away, you know maybe he's right.'

'No Summer don't let him get to you, he's not good at this whole dating thing he needs practise that's all.'

'But he's right, how many guys have I been out with the past 2 years? There's so many that I can't count. they never last long no wonder he doesn't trust me!'

'Hey Sum don't think like that, he's an idiot to turn you down.'

Summer faces Ryan, 'Thanks Ryan.'

Ryan put his arm around Summer and kissed her on the forehead. Summer faced Ryan and kissed him on the cheek, in return for the advice he had given her. Their eyes meet and hesitantly Ryan ran his hand through Summers hair, slowly their mouths meet and locked together. However, Ryan stopped abruptly and pulled his supple lips away.

'Sorry Summer it was…it's just that…I'm sorry!'

Before Summer could say anything Ryan ran down the drive, leaving Summer confused and upset. Summer sat on the doorstep letting what seemed like 2 minutes of passion sink into her mind. Suddenly she thought to herself,_ 'what have I done?'_

---------------------------------------------

Ryan paced up and down the pool house looking at the phone wondering if he should call Marissa and tell her what he has done since he has put it off all weekend. He decides he should tell her in person. He jumps suddenly when his phone rings.

"Hello," he says weary.

"Its…its Summer. I know we shouldn't even be talking but I was thinking about what we should tell coop."

"What!" Ryan said in an astonished voice. "Wait a minute _we_ aren't going to tell her anything I will okay."

"But why do you have to tell her at all I mean it didn't mean anything it was just in the moment."

"Look Summer I can't face her everyday knowing what I have done and I'm surprised you can as well. I'll tell her as soon as she gets back which is tonight okay and… I think we shouldn't talk anymore."

"Yeah okay sure whatever Ryan I just don't want to have to be the one to tell her she's been through enough."

Summer hang up while Ryan stared at the phone. He flops out on the bed and gently and slowly falls asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan rolled over to face his alarm clock. He had slept in and remembered what had happened with Summer.

All of a sudden he was dreading going to school because he will knew what he had to do. As he walked out the door he saw a note on his chair:

Hey Ryan I guess you have had a busy weekend , who would of thought playing play station games with Seth would keep you up. I decided not to wake you since it is 2am plus you look so sweet when your asleep I'll see you at school. Xxxoooo

Marissa.

Ryan looks at the note and almost cries as he goes to school.

"_How am I going to do it."_

Ryan walked down the corridors at school where everyone seemed to be giving him evil stares. He didn't understand what was going on until he sees Seth, Summer and Marissa around the lockers. Summer and Marissa in tears. Ryan ran up to Marissa who was crying. She didn't say anything but her face full of hurt and betrayal of trust showed it all.

"I'm sorry Ryan I thought you had told her," Summer said in tears.

Ryan turned to Marissa, " I'm sorry Marissa if you let me explain…" It was too late Marissa ran off in tears rolling down her face.

"Coop!" Screamed Summer.

" Leave it Summer I'll go," Seth said in a disrespectful voice.

Seth went passed Ryan and looked at him in disgust. Summer fell to the floor in tears and Ryan stood stunned against the lockers.

---------------------------------------


End file.
